


Worth the Wait

by KinkyTrashCan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bit of everything really, Breeding, Dante swears more than normal when he's horny, Depression, Devil Trigger Sex (Devil May Cry), Egg Laying, Infertility, Knotting, M/M, Nero is the DanVer baby, Sibling Incest, Weird Biology, cock hole gaping and finger, demons with insect-canid-reptile characteristics, hermaphroditic demons, ovipositor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyTrashCan/pseuds/KinkyTrashCan
Summary: Vergil desperately wants a child, and Dante is willing to try as many times as he wants.
Relationships: Dante & Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 199





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think any details are needed to understand this, but it’s an AU where Dante and Vergil managed to escape the fire together after Eva’s death. They were never separated, and while Vergil probably still got up to some stupid shenanigans, the brothers grew ever closer with no one else in their lives. Just as a note, demons have an instinct that tells them if their eggs are fertile or not so they don't waste resources on tending to ones that won't hatch.

“Ow, dammit, Vergil!” Dante hissed, nearly slamming his horned head on the floorboards when Vergil’s thrusts became particularly vicious. His brother was really into it, but Dante couldn’t blame him entirely. After yet another of Vergil’s clutches ended up being non-viable, his big brother was still broody and angsty.

“You can handle it,” Vergil said. His hips snapped hard against Dante’s ass, the knot shoving inside. “You love being used like this.”

He _did_ , but his brother didn’t need to be so smug about it. “Just fill me up, will ya.”

Vergil didn’t disappoint. His monstrous cock spasmed inside Dante, flooding him while Vergil moaned low and loud. The teacup on the table rattled alarmingly.

“Yeah, that’s the stuff,” Dante cooed. “Give me everything, baby.” The jets of hot cum rounded his stomach pleasantly, and he pushed up low on his groin until he could feel the massive bulk of Vergil’s dick underneath his skin. His quivering insides milked every last drop out of his brother, collecting it and getting ready for the next step.

They stayed like that for over an hour, Vergil draped over Dante’s back and occasionally reaching down to join Dante’s lazy clawed hand stroking his cock in preparation. It took a good bit of time for the sperm to properly bathe his eggs anyway, and Vergil’s dick twitching in him every time he shifted was really damn good. Nothing was going to come of this, nothing ever did, but Vergil kept wanting to try, so Dante obliged him.

It wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy taking turns fucking the brains out of each other, and laying the eggs later was a guaranteed hours long orgasm. Dante didn’t think he’d ever get used to the dual-use dicks they had in their Devil Triggers, but here he was, big brother’s cock in his… well, not his ass, but whatever the fuck demons called their sperm receptors, and reveling in that building ache of the eggs starting to drop into his ovipositor.

This was going to be a good one. Dante shivered in anticipation when he felt some of the cum drip down the inside of his thigh as Vergil’s knot untied. His brother sighed and sat back on his haunches, satiated, but anxious. It was hard to watch Vergil going from excitement to despair every few months when their mating amounted to nothing but clutches of dead, decaying eggs. 

Not that there was anything to be done about it, despite Vergil’s desperation to conceive. No amount of hoping was going to change the fact their demon bodies were just incompatible. Dante had offered to let his brother fuck anyone or anything he wanted, promising to love any child that came of it as his own. Vergil’s refusal had almost taken his head clean off his shoulders.

“Are you ready?” Vergil asked eagerly.

“Yeah, just about.” Dante felt an egg fall into place and rubbed his cock. “Ooh, yeah… Ooooh!”

It slid down slowly, driving him open as it went and making him shake. It hurt like hell but the obscene pleasure of having something pushed out of his dick was more than a match for the pain. “Sssshiiiit!”

The first egg landed on the floor coated in cum and whatever slick demon bodies made to ease the process of egg laying. It was the typical boring brick red of Dante’s eggs, and he instinctively knew this one was a dud.

“How many, do you think?” Vergil asked. He rubbed Dante’s back soothingly.

“Th-the usual,” Dante gasped. Oh hell, the next one was _really_ good. “Three, maybe four.” 

He felt like his cock was going to split in two, the smooth, rounded shape sliding gradually along the nerve filled channel until he almost blacked out from the pleasure. His legs shook as it fell on the floor.

His brother inspected the first two, a frown turning his grim mouth even more grim. “...Oh.”

The disappointment was crashing Dante’s egg-laying orgasmic high. He grit his teeth through the tremors of the third egg, stomach muscles clenching and releasing, over and over, sending shards of mind-numbing ecstasy ricocheting through him until it popped free from his dick. “Unnn, oh, god! That was _gooood_.”

He panted on his hands and knees, trying to get control of himself again. This was faster than usual, but he knew the aftershocks would last for a long, long time. One of them rolled up and down his spine and left his insides fluttering for minutes, his cock bouncing from the extended muscular contractions. Dante would be writhing in pleasure all night, and he was looking forward to it.

“Is that it?”

Aww, damn. Vergil looked so forlorn. He reached down and gently touched one of the eggs before he dropped out of Devil Trigger and clambered up into the kitchen chair to finish his tea.

Sighing, Dante picked up the abandoned egg and crammed it into his fanged mouth. The leathery shell gave way with a snap, and the infertile nectar inside spilled over his tongue. Dante hated letting them rot like Vergil would, couldn’t stand it, but at least they tasted good.

“We should finish our game of pool,” Vergil said absently. He stared off into space for a moment before he frowned at his brother. “Still not ready to turn back?”

“Can’t,” Dante said in surprise when he tried. “Think there’s one more.”

“Ah, this could be a while, then.” Vergil stood with his empty cup and went to make himself another. “Is there anything I can get you?”

Breathing out, Dante winced. He could feel it now, moving through his body. “Nah. I’ll be--” He gasped, catching Vergil’s attention, when a spike of glorious pain ran through him. “Oh god damn… This is a big one.”

He _loved_ those even if they were kind of annoying. It could take a while for it to come out which just meant that much more intoxicating pleasure-pain for Dante. Spreading his knees a bit, Dante slowly stroked his cock from knot to tip. It was already really damn sensitive thanks to the first three eggs, so he let his head drop and continued rubbing while he shivered. “Hell, yes… C’mon, baby, c’mon out.”

Vergil huffed at him but was at his side again. “You’re such a slut, little brother,” he said. “You enjoy this far too much.”

“Hah… It’s so good, though.” His dick spasmed, convulsions working the larger than average egg through at an excruciatingly slow pace, and Dante heaved. He could feel this one when it entered his cock, spreading him so much he was bulging. The spectacle was fascinating, and he watched it ever so haltingly slide through, minutes passing by on shallow, expectant breaths.

Dante squeezed his dick just above where the egg was lodged, working his fingers up and down to coax it free. It was even better than normal, possibly the best he’d ever had, and the muscles of his thighs quivered with the sheer pleasure. It made his cock sway hypnotically. “Oh shit, oh damn…”

The hand on his lower back rubbed comforting circles again, and Vergil leaned tiredly against Dante’s bulk. “At least some joy comes of this…”

It sucked, everything sucked, but right now Dante was nearly blind with euphoria. That crazy cocktail of demon hormones and plain ol’ sexual gratification was potent stuff, and he let go of his dick to brace himself. The egg kept making its way down, leaving him a sweating, whining mess.

He could barely move, his muscles were so tense, and he had to rely on his madly twitching cock to get the damn thing out of him. Some delirious part of his brain almost wanted to stop it, to plug himself up so he could hang out on this high of his dick being stuffed and stretched so much his vision blurred.

This was the best. He loved the feeling even if he knew heartsickness would overtake him right after. Right now he couldn’t even think of anything other than the overwhelming rapture throbbing between his legs.

“Hnnn… Hmmm-- Ffffffuck!”

His egg tumbled free from his now gaping tip with a wet sound, coated in Vergil’s seed and Dante’s fluids. It looked different than the others. Besides being a bit larger, this one was perfectly shaped, and there were beautiful blue and purple streaks amongst the red. It wasn’t the first time they’d laid one like that. Those ones were always the sweetest.

“Better?” Vergil asked. He smirked when he reached down and pressed his middle finger into Dante’s wide open cock down to the last knuckle. It would be easy to accuse Vergil of tormenting him, but Dante knew his brother was only doing this because Dante loved it. “I should take advantage of this while I can, shouldn’t I? You’ll be all closed up before I know it.”

“You gonna fuck my hole, big brother?” Dante usually could get a rise out of his twin when he said something so dirty, but Vergil just grinned.

“Maybe I will…” Vergil’s human mouth closed over the tip, tongue pushing into that yawning slit playfully. Dante couldn’t find anything to complain about when his hips bucked forward. Even if it was just the two of them, they would always take care of each other.

* * *

Dante traipsed down the stairs and came to stop at the bottom. Vergil was in his Devil Trigger, hunched over on the floor next to the couch. The guilty look he cast at Dante made his heart ache a little. “C’mon, bro. You gotta let that one go already.”

They’d eaten the other two eggs the day after they’d been laid, but Vergil had asked for the largest one, saying he wanted to save it for a treat. Dante should’ve known something was up by how shifty his brother was being. He’d found Vergil curled up around the damn thing two days later, all moody and unhappy and refusing to turn it over unless Dante promised to take his spot in the nest. Now it had been almost nine goddamn months, and Dante still didn’t have the heart to chuck the thing out. At least it didn’t smell.

“Just a little more time?” Vergil asked. “Will you… warm it up again?”

Dante sighed, knowing he was going to keep caving in. How could he not when his brother looked so sad? There was a short time where they’d been hopeful. This egg hadn’t quickly started rotting like they usually did, and maybe that meant they’d finally, _finally_ been successful, but the hopes drained away as the months passed with no change, until they both knew this had to be another failure.

Still, he could at least give Vergil the chance to finish grieving.

Shifting into Devil Trigger as he crossed the floor, Dante sat down in front of him and accepted the egg, pressing the icy thing against his far warmer demonic form. Vergil was cold. He was hot. They’d been passing the egg between them this whole time in the hopes that they could somehow equalize things, but it was brutally clear now.

This was never, ever going to work.

“You okay?” Dante asked.

“... I’m fine,” Vergil lied. He definitely wasn’t fine. Their infertility was taking its toll, and Dante hated it. All of this sucked.

“You know… About my offer from before,” Dante said slowly. “If you don’t want to try with someone else, I’d be willing to--”

Vergil snarled at him.

“Right,” he muttered. The egg was warming up now, the shell getting more pliant with the heat. Dante petted it absently and watched his brother’s shuttered face. He hated all this so much. It wasn’t fair.

“Can we bury this one?” Vergil asked listlessly.

“Yeah, if you want.” Dante didn’t like the idea of having a funeral, though he didn't know why. If it would make Vergil feel better, he’d deal with it. He leaned forward to kiss his brother.

Vergil made a mournful squeaking sound and took Dante by surprise when he shoved him back. “Careful! You’ll crush it-- Oh no…”

Shit, shit, shit! There was a crack in the shell. Dante hadn’t leaned on it very hard, but the thing was nine months old and probably fragile. “Verge, I’m so sorry, I-- Huh?”

He stared down when the egg rocked in his hands again. The little split grew slightly wider, and Vergil scrambled to his knees.

“What is…?” Vergil started. His fingers hovered anxiously, but they both gasped when the egg nearly wobbled out of Dante’s palms, a muffled mewling clearly coming from it.

“No way, that’s not…” Dante stopped himself. His heart hammered insistently against the inside of his ribcage, and he secured the egg in his grip. A tiny claw poked out of the crack for just a second.

He and Vergil looked at each other then, identical awe dawning across their faces. “What do we do?” Vergil asked.

“How would I know?!” Dante said. Another crack appeared, part of a foot sticking out. Acting on instinct, Dante pushed the egg into Vergil’s hands and carefully, so incredibly carefully used his claw to cut through the tough membrane under the shell. “C’mon… C’mon, baby…”

Oh, god, he was so scared he was shaking. What if he hurt the poor little thing? What if they couldn’t get out of the egg?

“Dante…!” Vergil’s voice pitched into hysteria.

A little blue and red fist punched a hole in the shell with an angry cry, and Dante started laughing. He shouldn’t be, he knew that. This was serious, but he couldn’t help it. “You can do it, baby! We’re right here, waiting for you.”

Dante tore away a chunk of broken shell and suddenly their child was free. The baby scrabbled with stubby limbs and pitched out of the egg and towards the floor. Dante barely caught them in time. With care, Dante rolled his wriggling child over and gasped in amazement. 

The infant half-demon waved clawed hands and feet around wildly, skin a patchwork of red and blue hide split by the luminous core underneath. He had damp silver hair sticking up everywhere and nubs of horns on his forehead, blotchy red patches on his cheeks, and soft barbs on his shins.

“He’s… _perfect_!” Dante said. “Verge! Verge, look at him. He’s--”

Vergil hunched over their newborn son, tears dripping down his demonic face. His hands wavered like he was terrified to touch their baby. “Dante, I don’t know what to… I can’t… What if I…?”

“Yeah, I know the feeling,” he said. “But _look_ at him! He’s everything--”

It happened in a blink, glowing motes of blue light drawn up through the baby’s skin and dissipating in a burst, leaving a very pink, very vulnerable, very _human_ infant behind.

“Oh crap,” Dante said in realization. “We just had a _baby_.”

* * *

It took most of the day to get things settled, but they managed it somehow. Dante left their son with Vergil to go buy everything they could think of to take care of a baby, and there were still a ton of things they needed to do. Buy a proper crib. Convert one of the smaller rooms in the shop to a nursery. Figure out how the hell you get a birth certificate for a half-demon born from an incestuous relationship between twin brothers and hatched out of an egg. But all that didn’t seem so important once they had their son fed and sleeping comfortably.

Dante sat next to his brother on the couch, an arm over his shoulders while Vergil lovingly cradled their newborn. “We’ve gotta think of a name,” Dante said.

“Well, I have one in mind.”

“It better not be William.”

“I wasn’t--”

“Or Blake.”

Vergil stared at him, irritated.

“Fine, let’s hear it,” Dante sighed. He wasn’t really down with naming their kid after a poem or something.

“Nero.”

He blinked, not having expected something like that. It still smacked of literature-nerdery, but at least it wasn’t poetry. “You sure you want to name him after a Roman emperor?”

“Not the man,” Vergil said. He traced a finger along Nero’s chubby cheek. “It’s Italian for the color black.”

“Like the blanket?” Dante pointed to the extremely expensive blanket that Vergil insisted on using. His brother had pricey tastes, so the imported black Italian silk was one of the many things he had squirreled away where Dante couldn’t ‘ruin it with his slovenly habits.’ Nero, though, was apparently more than welcome to it.

“It can also mean strong or energetic.” Vergil hesitated, looking at him uncertainly. “We could name him something else…”

“Nah! I like it,” Dante said. He stared at the ceiling for a second and then nodded. “Yeah, that’s a good name. Nero. Suits him with that crazy grip he’s already got.”

Vergil looked so damned pleased, so purely _content_ that Dante wondered if his heart was going to explode out of his chest. How had they survived without this for so long? What an utter bitch was Fate to have made them wait for Nero to come into their lives? He wasn’t one to really believe in miracles, but this sure felt like one.

His brother smiled serenely at their son, sweeping his thumb along his delicate round cheek. “Welcome to the family, Nero,” Vergil said. “Welcome at last.”


End file.
